1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snorkels and more particularly, to a snorkel device especially adapted for inflation of a buoyancy control vest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snorkels are well known in the art. In a typical snorkel device, air is inhaled through a snorkel tube into a person's mouth. Exhaled air is exhausted to the water or the air.
To facilitate flotation of a person who is snorkeling or who has finished snorkeling, a buoyancy control vest is often worn. The buoyancy control vest is inflated with air. When more buoyancy is desired, more air is forced into the buoyancy control vest. Alternatively, when less buoyancy is desired, some air is let out of the buoyancy control vest.
Typically, when a person is finished snorkeling, the person rises to the surface of the water, removes the snorkel from his/her mouth and inflates the buoyancy control vest with more air to facilitate the person's floating high in the water. This sequence of events is often a cause of discomfort for the snorkeler. Not only must the snorkel be removed from the snorkeler's mouth, but the snorkeler must actuate a valve on the buoyancy control vest and begin blowing on the buoyancy control vest as the snorkeler is treading water. The snorkeler must also risk the possibility of choking on accidentally swallowed water while transferring the mouth from the snorkel to the vest and during subsequent exhalations to the the vest while near the surface of the water. In addition, the snorkeler must use the first exhalation to clear the snorkel, at a time when the additional buoyancy is desired.
In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which enabled inflation of the buoyancy control vest without requiring the snorkeler to remove the snorkel from his/her mouth and thereby losing a more secure water seal. In addition, it would be desirable if a device were provided that permitted the person to inflate the buoyancy control vest without blowing up the buoyancy control vest as the person is treading water with the snorkel out of the mouth. It would also be desirable if a device were provided which allowed the snorkeler to direct the first exhalation to the buoyancy compensator upon surfacing without requiring the snorkeler to first clear the snorkel and thus temporarily lose wanted buoyancy. In addition, it would be desirable if a device were provided which enabled the snorkeler to acquire air for inflation of the vest from the top of the snorkel which is approximately 12 inches above the water instead of through the open mouth which would be near the water surface.
As mentioned above, the buoyancy control vest is used by the snorkeler as the person is snorkeling. Yet making changes in the inflation of the buoyancy control vest during snorkeling is not contemplated in the prior art. Changes in the inflation of the buoyancy control vest must be made either before or after snorkeling, but not during snorkeling. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled a snorkeler to change the inflation of the buoyancy control vest during the snorkeling operation.
The following U.S. patents have been uncovered which relate to buoyancy control vests: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,196; 4,035,857; 4,379,656; and 5,020,941. In these vests, either the vest is inflated by a user by direct mouth contact on the vest, or the vest is inflated by pressurized air such as used in scuba diving equipment. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled inflation of buoyancy control vests without direct mouth contact on the vest and thereby reduce the chance of choking on water accidentally ingested while quickly trying to inflate the buoyancy control vest. Moreover, a person who is snorkeling is not generally wearing scuba diving equipment. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled inflation of a buoyancy control vest without a pressurized tank such as used in scuba diving equipment.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known how to snorkel and to use buoyancy control vests, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a snorkel and buoyancy control apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables inflation of the buoyancy control vest without requiring the snorkeler to remove the snorkel from his/her mouth and thereby preventing choking on accidentally swallowed water; (2) enables to snorkeler to acquire air for inflation of the buoyancy control vest from a position elevated from the water surface; (3) avoids the necessity of the person inflating the buoyancy control as the person is treading water with the snorkel out of the mouth; (4) enables a snorkeler to use the first exhalation upon surfacing to aid in flotation; (5) enables a snorkeler to change the degree of inflation of the buoyancy control vest during the snorkeling operation; (6) enables inflation of buoyancy control vest without direct mouth contact on the vest; and (7) enables inflation of a buoyancy control vest without a pressurized tank such as used in scuba diving equipment. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique snorkel and buoyancy control apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.